<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ничто не предвещало by Alraphin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149558">Ничто не предвещало</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin'>Alraphin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Романтика Воелда [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-workers, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Investigations, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Инициатива и ангара вместе строят на Воелде завод по производству питьевой воды. Осталось запустить последнюю линию. Скотт надеется сдать отчет и больше не видеть ни завод, ни зачастившего туда командующего Эфру де Тершаава. Что могло пойти не так?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evfra de Tershaav/Male Ryder | Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Романтика Воелда [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ничто не предвещало</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К посадке метель улеглась. Под чистым черным небом лежали бело-голубые и зеленые льды Воелда, кое-где их пересекали темно-синие трещины и бывшие русла рек. Несмотря на работу Меридиана, Воелд успел оттаять только на экваторе, возле полюсов все было сковано льдом и завалено снегом.</p>
<p>«Буря» выставила шасси, как пикирующая на добычу сова — лапы, и опустилась на площадку. Качнулась сначала на корму, потом на нос, мягко, как игрушечная лошадка. Гул двигателя стал тише и нежнее.</p>
<p>— Слишком хорошая погода, — рисуясь, сказал Келло. — Слишком легко садиться. Ничего интересного.</p>
<p>— Угу, — буркнул Скотт.</p>
<p>Настроение Скотта было не радужным. Его день начался с голосового вызова от директора Танна, а любой в Инициативе подтвердит, что даже паршивый день не должен начинаться с голоса Танна. Танн жаждал отчетов. Что с заводом? — вопрошал он, как будто без отчета умер бы. Скончался от информационной недостаточности. Пришлось пообещать ему все и даже больше, чтобы хотя бы спокойно почистить зубы.</p>
<p>А ведь Скотт и без понуканий собирался проверять, как обстоят дела на заводе по добыче питьевой воды, который Инициатива основала вместе с ангара. Чистый лед Воелда был сокровищем. Из него получалась прекрасная питьевая вода для колоний. Аванпосты жаждали воды, много воды, как цветы на солнцепеке. Все еще не очистились до конца реки Кадары. Пески Элаадена впитывали редкие дожди моментально. Воелд с его ледовыми шапками был надеждой Инициативы, да и ангара быстро сообразили, в чем их выгода. Так что завод построили в рекордные сроки. Скотт выбил для него оборудование и работников, несмотря на традиционные нексусовские напевы: «Райдер, у вас завышенные требования», «Первопроходец Райдер, вы здесь не один» и «Скотт, ты что, металлопласт ешь? Нет? А что ты с ним делаешь?!» Пришлось даже победить чудовище под названием «инвестиционная модель». Скотт бы лучше второй раз Архонта победил, но выбора ему не давали. Он разрывался между стройкой и станцией, и Келло ворчал, что превращается в маршрутное такси «Нексус — Воелд». Однако через десять месяцев завод заработал, и Скотт отправился поглядеть, на что ушел неполный год его жизни. И вот, еще не успел долететь, а разнос уже получил. Скрипучий голос Танна плутал где-то в недрах памяти Скотта, пока он шел к «Кочевнику».</p>
<p>Скотт включил музыку, чтобы отвлечься, но из колонок раздался патриотический до последней ноты древний марш «Когда Джонни вернется домой». В последний раз базу обновляла Кора, так что ничего лучше маршей и романтических баллад не предвещалось. Скотт засопел и вывернул звук на минимум.</p>
<p>Вокруг стояла полярная ночь, черная, как чернила, наверху, и белая, как сахар, внизу. Скотт гнал «Кочевника» через ледяную пустыню. Сколько он тут ни был, так и не научился ориентироваться на местности, только навигатор и СЭМ спасали. Из-под колес летела алмазная пыль, «Кочевник» мчался вперед, как на крыльях. Воелд был создан для гонок, как кроганы для насилия. Иногда Скотт под настроение брал сюда Пиби, и они с воплями и хохотом закладывали виражи по льдам.</p>
<p>Завод вынырнул из-за обледеневших скал неожиданно. Можно сказать, выскочил навстречу. Скотт ругнулся и на полном ходу описал широкую петлю вокруг торчащего из снега первого термоэлемента, выставленного для обогрева территории, развернулся, подняв снежную пыль веером, выровнял машину и уже совсем с другой скоростью подвел ее ко второму термоэлементу. Здесь заканчивалась, не успев начаться, стоянка, и отсюда надо было идти пешком к широким входным дверям завода. Скотт заглушил двигатель, поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Эфрой де Тершаавом, который ритмично, как автомат, стряхивал с плеча осыпавший его снег.</p>
<p>Ба-дум-тсс! Боевой дух Скотта, только начавший робко расправлять крылышки после разговора с Танном, снова печально поник и притворился мертвым.</p>
<p>После подписания проекта, не успел еще экскаватор зачерпнуть мерзлую землю, как Эфра объявил будущий завод стратегическим объектом, и никто не стал с ним спорить. Дураков нет. В серьезном споре Эфра был грозен и тяжел, даже не как «Кочевник», а как «Мако» последней модели, и собеседников глушил аргументами, как рыбу динамитом. Возле стройки тут же разместился для охраны отряд Сопротивления, что было скорее плюсом. Минусом стали визиты самого Эфры, который стал с поразительной для фигуры такого политического веса частотой являться лично.</p>
<p>— Слушай, хоть ты объясни, — попросил однажды Скотт Джаала, — ему заняться больше нечем в вашем штабе? Что он прется сюда, как на именины сердца? Хоть бы отправил кого, но нет, все сам, все сам.</p>
<p>— После победы над Архонтом у него и правда стало больше времени, — сказал Джаал, приняв вид задумчивый и лирический. — К тому же он… не до конца вам доверяет. А Воелд — его родная планета. О нем он беспокоится чуть больше, чем о других.</p>
<p>— То есть он приезжает сюда и проверяет, что мы не закапываем в котловане мегабомбу.</p>
<p>—…вроде того.</p>
<p>Мегабомбу, судя по всему, в котловане должен был закапывать лично Скотт. Или просто такова была его удача, но Эфра удивительно точно подгадывал для инспекции дни, когда на стройке находился Первопроходец. Эфра возникал на территории, монументальный, как памятник освобождению от кеттской экспансии. Между его надбровных дуг пролегала угрюмая складка, глубокая, как каньон. Скотт не знал точно, какие неприятности может устроить проекту знаменитый партизан-параноик. И проверять не тянуло. Поэтому он принимал превентивные меры: цеплял Эфру за массивный локоть и тащил на обзорную экскурсию по стройке — нам скрывать нечего, мы чисты и прозрачны, как льды для добычи. Шлейф славы тянулся за их тандемом, как запах одеколона за Джаалом. При этом Скотт еще и трепался втрое больше обычного, сквозь его речь с непривычки было пробиться труднее, чем через Скверну на ковчеге. А вот тут у нас монтируют конвейерную ленту, а вон там собирают резаки для льда, да, лазер, конечно, а вот тут столовая, все еще стоит, как все прошлые разы, странно, правда, нет, не отвечайте, давайте-ка по чашке чая с сухпайком!..</p>
<p>Время от времени Эфра все-таки открывал рот, заглушая скоттовы разглагольствования, и задавал вопрос. Неудобный, конечно.</p>
<p>— Что у вас случилось в цехе по розливу?</p>
<p>В Эфре погиб великий ангарский шаман. У Эфры было чутье на неприятности и нарушения. Каждый раз Скотт холодел под броней всем телом, а потом бросался объяснять. Не чрезвычайное, а просто происшествие, и даже не происшествие, а так, инцидент, и даже не инцидент, а мелочь. Просто двое рабочих повадились пиз… воровать крепеж для личных нужд, их поймали на горячем, и они перестали. Нет, это не диверсия, они не диверсанты, а идиоты с тяжелым элааденским прошлым. И крали не ради наживы, а из любви к искусству…</p>
<p>— Искусству воровать? — мрачно спрашивал Эфра.</p>
<p>— А что, тоже уметь надо… — Тут Скотт понимал, что ляпнул не то, и исправлялся. — Я вот никогда не умел…</p>
<p>После этого они с Эфрой не моргая глядели друг на друга. В воздухе между ними повисал огромный невидимый вопросительный знак. После чего Эфра хмыкал и шествовал дальше, а Скотт подрывался за ним, всеми порами источая законопослушность и матеря про себя элааденских контрабандистов.</p>
<p>Человек ко всему привыкает, и инспекции Эфры со временем перестали грозить Скотту слабостью нервов и ранним облысением. Скотт даже начал получать от них некое извращенное удовольствие, особенно когда в Эфре внезапно и ненадолго прорезалось чувство юмора. Однако несколько недель назад Скотт понял: надо с этим кончать. И дело было даже не в том, что он был сыт по горло собственным начальством, чтобы еще и развлекать чужое. Но возникшему на горизонте Эфре сейчас он был рад примерно так же, как пробитому колесу. Однако он вспомнил, что после запуска третьей и последней линии розлива стройка официально закончится, а вместе с ней закончатся и визиты главы Сопротивления. Прости-прощай, разбежимся, как в небе корабли. Боевой дух слегка воспрял, и Скотт, уронив забрало шлема, выбрался из транспортера навстречу неизбежному.</p>
<p>— Привет! С инспекцией или в гости?</p>
<p>— С инспекцией, — тут же ответил Эфра.</p>
<p>Кто бы сомневался конечно. Кто бы сомневался. Но надежда на редкость живуча; человек, отравленный надеждой, до последнего не смотрит в глаза реальности. Скотт сделал широкий жест.</p>
<p>— Прошу!</p>
<p>Они отправились в сторону завода. Снег скрипел под подошвами Скотта, хрустел оглушительно. Эфра двигался бесшумно, хотя весил полный центнер. Партизанское прошлое сказывалось. Однажды он так подкрался к Скотту сзади, и тот пролил под нагрудник стакан чая.</p>
<p>Руководство завода уже ждало их в фойе. Трое в лодке, не считая зама. Межрасовый союз. Директор-ангара. Начальник финансового департамента, длинный, как лапша, саларианец. Главный инженер, которую природа наградила ростом баскетболистки. За ее спиной маячил еще один ангара — ее помощник, правая рука правой руки. В окружении этих во всех смыслах высоких персон, да еще с дышащим в затылок Эфрой Скотту хотелось подняться на цыпочки, чтобы соответствовать. Он ограничился тем, что задрал подбородок.</p>
<p>— Первопроходец Райдер! Эфра де Тершаав! — Директор излучал доброжелательность, как урановый стержень — радиацию. — Оборудование готово. Мы уже хотели пускать линию, но узнали, что вы прибыли на Воелд…</p>
<p>К нам приехал, к нам приехал Первопроходец дорогой, подумал Скотт. Директору он сочувствовал. Что для него самого, что для Эфры строительство завода было только одной задачей из многих. Директор же с самого начала дневал и ночевал здесь и был доступен в любое время суток. Разбирался со строителями, бухгалтерией, охраной, снабжением. И только хотел перевести дух, как притащилось высокое начальство и Скотт.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, директор Тхарав. — Скотт блеснул отработанной улыбкой. — Я с удовольствием посмотрю на запуск.</p>
<p>Потом — стакан чаю. Потом — на «Бурю». Отправить отчет Танну и часа два не делать ни-че-го.</p>
<p>Блаженное ничего Скотт обдумывал на ходу, бодро шагая в цех розлива. В цеху гремело, гудело и шипело — две линии были уже запущены, транспортные ленты несли на черных спинах весело поблескивающие бутыли, сначала пустые, потом полные. При виде этой картины Скотт почувствовал, как внутри разливается нетипичное для Воелда тепло. Новенькая третья линия ждала, блестя хромом в свете потолочных ламп. Пульт управления сверкал и манил.</p>
<p>К счастью, шум в цеху не позволял произносить торжественные речи. Скотт их ненавидел с тех самых пор, как Эддисон заставила его выступать на открытии Продромоса. Он знал более веселые способы выставить себя идиотом.</p>
<p>— Будете запускать лично, Первопроходец Райдер?</p>
<p>Удивительная штука — командирский голос. Эфра вроде бы его и не повышал, но перекрыл окружающий грохот, обдав Скотта децибелами.</p>
<p>— Не привык отказывать себе в удовольствии! — вот у Скотта так не получалось, с непривычки в горле сразу першило.</p>
<p>— Да там ничего особенного и не требуется, — вмешался директор. — Пожалуйста, Первопроходец, сначала вот эту кнопку. А теперь рычаг…</p>
<p>Загудело. Хлопнуло. Заскрежетало. Ряды бутылей перестали убегать навстречу складу и замерли, как солдаты по стойке «смирно». Потолочные лампы погасли одна за другой, мрак прокатился от стены до стены и захватил все пространство. Повисла тишина.</p>
<p>— Ой, — сказал кто-то. Кажется, саларианский финансист.</p>
<p>Черной дырой предстал перед Скоттом этот мрак. Дырой, которая засосала десять месяцев работы, поставки воды на Элааден, финальный отчет на «Нексус» и два! его! личных! часа! А еще где-то поблизости оставался невидимый Эфра де Тершаав, который своими глазами наблюдал, как Первопроходец лично руку приложил к полному останову завода!</p>
<p>Последняя мысль была так ужасна и разрушительна, что от нее у Скотта зазвенело в ушах. Он даже не услышал собственного отчаянного вопля:</p>
<p>— Какая бля-я-я-я-ядь?!</p>
<p>— РАЙДЕР!</p>
<p>Скотт захлебнулся на новом вдохе, а его уже куда-то тащили, схватив чуть выше локтя. Красные фигуры мелькали перед Скоттом, и он не сразу сообразил, что это не мальчики кровавые в глазах от ярости, а просто СЭМ активировал прибор ночного видения в шлеме. Рядом скользила багровая тень в форме Эфры. Сзади раздавалось заполошное: «Первопроходец! Командующий де Тершаав! Мы в самом скором времени выясним причину неисправности!»</p>
<p>— Отставить и ничего не трогать! Десятый! Оцепить цех розлива и энергоцех! Персонал провести на склад! — прогремело над ухом. Скотт издал печальное кряканье.</p>
<p>Обесточило весь завод — темно-красная муть перед глазами пропала, только когда Скотта вынесло за двери главного входа. Мир окрасился в монохром. Черное небо. Белая равнина. Темное здание завода без единого огонька. Но Скотту не дали насладиться картиной, Скотта, не снижая скорости, оттащили к личному транспорту Эфры. Среди монохрома транспортер в цветах Сопротивления выглядел вызывающе ярким. Дверь отъехала в сторону.</p>
<p>— Садись!</p>
<p>Он меня убьет, подумал Скотт. Вывезет в ледяную пустыню и расстреляет без суда и следствия. После чего скормит труп йевара, и пусть они на самом деле не хищники. Эфра справится.</p>
<p>Под взглядом глубоко посаженных глаз он забрался в салон на место рядом с водительским. Кресло было неожиданно мягким, и Скотт в нем утонул, провалившись задницей, ноги повисли над полом, как у пятилетки. Дверь захлопнулась, как крышка гроба. Скотт подумывал, не сбежать ли с другой стороны, но поздно — Эфра запрыгнул на водительское сиденье и тут же начал под этим самым сиденьем шарить. Пока он отвлекся, у Скотта были шансы объясниться.</p>
<p>— Командующий де Тершаав! То, что случилось на заводе…</p>
<p>— Держи.</p>
<p>Скотт моргнул. Потом моргнул еще раз. Реальность не менялась, и в этой реальности Эфра протягивал ему плоскую фляжку с выгравированной надписью на шелеше.</p>
<p>— Яд? — мрачно спросил Скотт, открыл фляжку и понюхал.</p>
<p>«Первопроходец, по данным анализа это слабоалкогольный напиток, который производится на Айе из местных растений», — сообщил СЭМ.</p>
<p>— Конечно, яд, — отозвался ответил Эфра. — Любой алкоголь по определению является ядом. И ты можешь тут орать, если надо.</p>
<p>Скотт представил, в каких случаях ему надо было бы орать в компании Эфры, поперхнулся и поспешно отхлебнул из фляжки. Содержимое оказалось сладковатым и отдавало фруктами. Скотт прищурился и сделал еще один глоток.</p>
<p>— Кому надо? — сформулировал он. — Чтобы я орал?</p>
<p>— Тебе. У нас считается, что эмоции вредно держать в себе. Но иногда лучше все же их выплескивать в надежном окружении. Чтобы не совершить поступков, о которых потом придется жалеть как руководителю.</p>
<p>Против этого Скотту возразить было нечего. Надежнее Эфры на этой планете были только монолиты. Он снова отхлебнул из фляжки. Каждый глоток так и манил сделать следующий.</p>
<p>— С чего вдруг такая забота?</p>
<p>— С того, что ты мне нужен адекватным и собранным, когда мы будем расследовать это дело.</p>
<p>— Расследовать? Я думал…</p>
<p>Эфра сверлил Скотта взглядом так интенсивно, что сверло уже должно было выйти с другой стороны черепа.</p>
<p>— Что ты думал?</p>
<p>— Отличный же прецедент. — Скотт взмахнул фляжкой, которая согласно булькнула. — Первопроходец людей запарывает совместную работу Инициативы и ангара! Такое доказательство, что с нами нельзя иметь дело!</p>
<p>— Райдер, — отчеканил Эфра, — вы — крайне назойливые и бесцеремонные создания, которые явились в наш дом без приглашения. Стоит пойти на уступки, и вы заполоните всю галактику без стеснения. И вы уже пытаетесь во все вмешиваться, словно имеете на это право. Я это говорил и буду говорить…</p>
<p>Поехали, обреченно подумал Скотт. Эфра сел на любимого конька и будет на нем скакать, пока не загонит до смерти.</p>
<p>—…но я не верю, что ты поставишь под удар месяцы нашей общей работы. Равно как и не верю в твою способность обесточить завод одним движением.</p>
<p>Опа.</p>
<p>— И на том спасибо, — проворчал Скотт. С его плеч свалилась не гора, но крупный валун. Его не прельщало быть в глазах Эфры косоруким идиотом. Саботажником — и то лучше.</p>
<p>В снах, которые преследовали Скотта третий месяц, Эфра именно что подозревал его в саботаже. Сны получались на редкость реалистичными, вот только в них Эфра заходил дальше и обыскивал Скотта, чтобы добыть доказательства его подрывной деятельности. Умело очень обыскивал. С чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. Не обращая внимания на возражения и заверения в невиновности. Не пропуская ни одного из подозрительных мест.</p>
<p>Если после такого сна Скотту надо было лететь на Воелд, он только просил небо, чтобы на этот раз там не было командующего де Тершаава. Небо отзывалось не всегда, демонстрируя на редкость пакостную натуру. Так что у Скотта были еще и сугубо личные причины поскорее закончить дела на заводе. Потому что видеть во сне мужика — нормально. Видеть мужика в эротическом сне — тоже. Видеть в эротическом сне мужика инопланетной расы — на любителя, но тоже ничего особенного. Но вот видеть в эротическом сне инопланетного мужика, который считает твою расу понапрасну понаехавшими в его галактику, а тебя и вовсе не прибил до сих пор по чистому совпадению — это уже перебор, хватит, достаточно.</p>
<p>— Райдер! Мне нужно не твое спасибо, мне нужно, чтобы ты использовал свой СЭМ для поиска саботажника!</p>
<p>— А если это техническая неполадка? — Скотт снова приложился к фляжке и поспешно слизнул с губы сладкую каплю. Эфра следил за ним тяжелым взглядом, но Скотту уже было море по колено. Сам ведь фляжку дал, вот и спасибо. Казалось: еще пара глотков — и Скотт бестрепетно скажет Танну, что с заводом случилась некоторая неприятность.</p>
<p>— Слишком масштабно для простой неполадки. Чтобы обесточить весь завод простым нажатием кнопки, нужно было поработать с электрической схемой. Злоумышленник наверняка не рассчитывал остановить завод надолго. Скорее хотел вызвать скандал — уж слишком удобный момент выбран. Наверняка многие думают, что я тебя сейчас…</p>
<p>— Обыскиваешь? — живо спросил Скотт.</p>
<p>—…допрашиваю.</p>
<p>— А. Скучно. И как мы будем искать саботажника? Может, его тут уже и нет. Сделал свое черное дело и смылся.</p>
<p>— Вряд ли. Ему нужно было убедиться, что все прошло по его плану. А скрыться потом он не мог из-за оцепления.</p>
<p>Скотт посмотрел на завод. Бойцы Сопротивления окружили его по периметру так густо, что казалось — сойдутся еще чуть ближе и начнут водить хоровод.</p>
<p>— Ты что-то такое подозревал, поэтому сразу согнал сюда столько охраны? Я думал, что ты нам не доверяешь, а ты, оказывается, бываешь приятным типом.</p>
<p>— Я вам не доверяю.</p>
<p>Скотт расхохотался и отхлебнул большой глоток.</p>
<p>— Слова про приятного беру обратно! Но тебя это вряд ли заденет, да?</p>
<p>— Райдер, — что-то изменилось в голосе Эфры. Вернее, что-то добавилось. Живое, что ли? Как будто среди железных партизанских нервов нашелся тонкий и нежный, — тебе уже хватит.</p>
<p>— Нет, ну правда же. Ты всеобщий герой, тебя обоже… обожа… любят, в общем, тысячи ангара, так что моим мнением можно пренебречь. Ты же уже целый символ борьбы за свободу. Тебя потоком народной любви уже снесло бы, если б ты не был такой непоколебимый и непробиваемый. Как сейф. Бронированный.</p>
<p>— Райдер, — Скотт бы сказал, что его собеседник близок к тому, чтобы засмеяться, если бы это был не Эфра, — ты надрался. Напитком, который дают подросткам.</p>
<p>Скотт моргнул.</p>
<p>— И часто ты берешь с собой подростков? Не в расчете же на меня ты таскал с собой эту флягу?</p>
<p>— Райдер. Верни флягу.</p>
<p>— Нет, ну серьезно? Я думал, может, какие-то племянники, прочая родня… а, черт.</p>
<p>Скотт считал себя мастером по проебам, но так феерически проебаться у него получалось не каждый день. Девять с половиной за технику, десять за артистизм, ослиные уши переходят новому чемпиону!</p>
<p>— Извини. Можешь дать мне в морду, я даже закрываться не буду.</p>
<p>— В таком состоянии ты и не закроешься. — Эфра вытащил из руки Скотта фляжку и закинул под сидение. — Успокоился? Трезвей.</p>
<p>— Я в порядке.</p>
<p>— Райдер, мне будет не до того, чтобы прикрывать пьяного тебя. Трезвей немедленно. Я знаю, что ты можешь.</p>
<p>— Зануда, — печально констатировал Скотт. — Самый занудный зануда из всех занудных зануд. Да все, все, трезвею! СЭМ, устрой мне детокс…</p>
<p>«Сейчас».</p>
<p>Фруктовый туман в мыслях медленно рассеивался. Реальность в своей неприкрытой наготе наваливалась всей тяжестью на скоттовы плечи. Но ему уже хотя бы не хотелось разнести какой-нибудь цех.</p>
<p>— Это что, методы выпускать пар от ангарского руководства? А комнату со звукоизоляцией для ора в небеса ты в штабе не держишь?</p>
<p>— Нет нужды держать ее в штабе, — ответил Эфра и глазом не моргнув. — Ты его редко посещаешь. Идем.</p>
<p>Скотт поелозил, с трудом выдрал себя из гостеприимного кресла и выпрыгнул на хрустнувший под ботинками снег. До конца протрезветь так и не удалось — СЭМ успел справиться с опьянением, но не с похмельем. Скотт зачерпнул пригоршню снега и съел. Потом протер лицо. Когда разогнулся, Эфра уже стоял рядом, девяносто килограммов недовольства и десять — нетерпения.</p>
<p>— Кстати, Райдер, — сказал он, когда они направились обратно к заводу, — у тебя есть какие-то соображения, кто хотел осложнить вам жизнь?</p>
<p>— Ты.</p>
<p>— Не смешно.</p>
<p>— Зато правда. И саботаж — партизанский метод.</p>
<p>— Райдер, большинство ангара согласно вас терпеть здесь, так что терплю и я. А этот завод нужен вам так же, как и нам. Еще версии?</p>
<p>— Роекаар.</p>
<p>— Хм. После того как вы разобрались с Акксулом, движение Роекаар слабеет. Но отдельные фанатики не успокоились.</p>
<p>— Вот и версия. И я бы не стал сбрасывать со счетов простое раздолбайство.</p>
<p>Они миновали оцепление и прошли в фойе. Завод по-прежнему стоял темный и тихий, как в фильме ужасов, только со стороны склада, куда согнали персонал, слышался неумолчный пчелиный шум. Скотт и Эфра включили фонари на шлемах и свернули к цеху розлива. Бойцы Сопротивления возле дверей синхронно, как на параде, отдали честь. Эфра кивнул.</p>
<p>— Происшествия?</p>
<p>— Никаких.</p>
<p>Лучи фонарей выхватили из темноты ленту конвейера и бутыли. После недавнего грохота и лязга тишина казалась унылой, как на похоронах. Скотт свернул к пульту.</p>
<p>— СЭМ, посмотри, что у нас тут болит.</p>
<p>«Я не могу обнаружить повреждения внутри пульта, Райдер. Возможно, причина поломки находится в распределительном щите. Я подсвечу провода, которые к нему ведут».</p>
<p>В темноте загорелись оранжевым линии электрической сети. Скотт проследовал вдоль самой жирной туда, где отдельные нити сплетались в целый рыжий клубок. Переплетения выглядели так, словно клубок до этого гонял особенно резвый и когтистый котик.</p>
<p>— Ну, охренеть теперь, — пробормотал Скотт, пытаясь разглядеть, что куда идет.</p>
<p>— В каком смысле? — Эфра был тут как тут. В традиционном ангарском шлеме и с фонарем посреди лба он напоминал хмурого шахтера.</p>
<p>— Версию раздолбайства вычеркиваем. Это не схема, а бардак. Чтобы такого добиться и чтобы при этом работали две первые линии, надо очень хорошо понимать, что куда втыкать. Обычный рабочий не справился бы.</p>
<p>— Если только умелый саботажник не притворялся до этого рабочим.</p>
<p>— Тоже верно. Значит, круг подозреваемых сузить нельзя.</p>
<p>— А вот это спорно.</p>
<p>Ангара, несмотря на общую массивность, двигались с кошачьей ловкостью. Скотт не успел спросить «почему?», как Эфра уже поднял с пола какой-то светлый клочок. Повертел его в свете фонаря, хмыкнул и протянул Скотту.</p>
<p>Клочком оказался желтый одноразовый платок, мятый и самый обыкновенный на вид. Скотт поднес его к носу. Платок пах сладко. Его аромат звал греться на солнце, пить коктейли и любить. Увы, пустой завод не располагал к любви.</p>
<p>— Наверное, преступник ангара. Плюс к версии Роекаар.</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>— Фруктами пахнет. Ангара пахнут фруктами. Ну, кроме тебя, ты пахнешь снегом.</p>
<p>Скотт сделал паузу. Пауза вышла неловкой.</p>
<p>— Не то чтобы я тебя нюхал…</p>
<p>— Это одеколон, — отрезал Эфра. — А это, на платке, духи «Сад мечты». Запах сезона, поэтому ничего удивительного, что им пахнут все ангара, которых ты нюхал. И не только ангара, вы быстро начали покупать на Айе парфюм.<br/>— А я думал, в Сопротивлении только Джаал парфюмерией увлекается. И что мы будем делать? Не можем же мы просто обнюхать весь персонал?</p>
<p>Скотт посмотрел на Эфру. Эфра посмотрел на Скотта в ответ.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Не могу поверить, что я это делаю, — пробормотал Скотт спустя некоторое время.</p>
<p>Он стоял посреди склада. Позади громоздились ярусы бутылей с водой. Перед Скоттом в свете прожекторов, подключенных к автономному генератору, выстроились все работники завода.</p>
<p>Как всегда, переспорить Эфру оказалось пустой затеей. Найти где-то собаку… аналог собаки? Какой-нибудь прибор? Парфюмера-любителя?! Оставь надежду, несчастный. Эфра скрестил руки на груди и объяснил, что «Сад мечты» — парфюм хотя и приятный, но нестойкий, поэтому если Скотт будет выдвигать какие-то нелепые предложения, он, Эфра, решит, что Первопроходец намеренно тянет время и ждет, пока преступник перестанет благоухать. Что заставит его, Эфру де Тершаава, совсем по-другому расценить сегодняшний инцидент и роль в нем Инициативы и «Нексуса». Не дожидаясь, пока Эфра вспомнит Эддисон, Танна и чертову мать, Скотт обреченно согласился поработать носом.</p>
<p>— Может, ты сам, а? — вполголоса спросил он. — У тебя нюх тоньше.</p>
<p>— Ничего, Райдер, справишься. Ты с левого конца, я с правого.</p>
<p>«Райдер, я могу повлиять на твои рецепторы, так что ты будешь острее чувствовать запахи».</p>
<p>— Вот спасибо, — пробормотал Скотт. Не то чтобы он мечтал о карьере служебно-розыскного пса.</p>
<p>Он издал нервное покашливание и встал перед строем, который открывал лично директор. Скотт вытянулся напротив и старательно втянул носом воздух. Ответный взгляд директора был полон недоумения и легкого напряжения. Не каждый день его обнюхивал Первопроходец. Можно сказать, никогда.</p>
<p>То ли директор Тхарав не следил за модой, то ли не любил фрукты, но духами от него не пахло. Скотт выдохнул и пошел дальше…</p>
<p>С Эфрой они столкнулись ровно на середине строя, перед последним оставшимся рабочим-турианцем, и одновременно глубоко вдохнули. И одинаково разочарованно выдохнули. Турианец пах декстроалкоголем, за что в иное время ему стоило бы устроить показательную выволочку с грозой и парой молний, но на роль пахучего диверсанта не годился. Скотт и Эфра обменялись взглядами и отошли в сторону.</p>
<p>— У меня чисто, — вполголоса сообщил Эфра. — До Воелда мода на эти духи еще не дошла. К счастью.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то дошла, — так же вполголоса сообщил Скотт. И спросил на весь склад: — Мисс Войцеховская, вы не одолжите мне платочек?</p>
<p>Главный инженер вышла из строя. Ресницы ее трепетали от недоумения. За ней зачем-то, как привязанный, потянулся из строя директор.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, — сказала она, покопалась в кармане комбинезона и протянула Скотту пачку простых платков. Скотт вытащил один. Перфорация по краям. Материал. Цвет. Все было знакомым. Эх, мисс Войцеховская…</p>
<p>— Вы сегодня подходили к главному распределительному щиту?</p>
<p>— Нет, — сказала мисс и еще немного потрепетала ресницами. — Я собиралась, когда завод оказался обесточен, но всех нас сразу погнали сюда, и я ничего не смогла предпринять.</p>
<p>— А вы, кажется, уже достаточно предприняли, — произнес Эфра и скрестил руки на груди. — Иначе что рядом со щитом делает ваш платок, пропахший вашими духами?</p>
<p>По строю пробежали шепотки. Бойцы Сопротивления у дверей сменили спокойную неподвижность на неподвижность напряженную. Запахло стычкой. Директор Тхарав встрепенулся и раздул ноздри, как боевой конь.</p>
<p>— При всем уважении, Эфра, мисс Войцеховская уважаемый сотрудник и обвинять ее без веских доказательств — злоупотребление властью!</p>
<p>Милый, милый, растроганно подумал Скотт. Мы тут еще устроим интернационал. Мы тут наладим прочные межрасовые связи. Вот только не похерить бы все прямо сейчас. Платок этот еще. Духи… что-то там с духами… Ах да.</p>
<p>Эфра и директор Тхарав уже переругивались во всю мощь ангарских голосов, эхо гремело под сводами склада. Стоило вмешаться, пока кто-нибудь не сорвал связки или случайно не наткнулся на чужой кулак глазом. Ох уж эти горячие воелдские парни… Скотт прочистил горло и тронул Эфру за локоть.</p>
<p>— Давайте мы все не будем горячиться.</p>
<p>— Райдер! Все уже в курсе твоего принципа «понять и простить», но на этот раз он неприменим!</p>
<p>— Как будто я прошу тебя простить! Только понять. Понять, что это не мисс Войцеховская.</p>
<p>— Райдер, — Эфра цедил слова сквозь зубы, как будто каждое приходилось проталкивать сквозь горло с большим трудом, — даже я сейчас чувствую ее духи.</p>
<p>— Ага. С такого расстояния. И… кхм… от тела. А платок пахнет так, словно его поливали духами прямо из флакона. Недостаточно просто промокнуть пот для такого эффекта. Ты же сам говорил, что духи нестойкие!</p>
<p>— Нестойкие. — Мисс Войцеховская вздохнула. — Я извела уже половину флакона. И, уж поверьте, не на платки! Говорите что хотите, но я не диверсант.</p>
<p>— В этом никто не сомневается, дорогая, — тут же подхватил директор Тхарав.</p>
<p>Ого, подумал Скотт. Да тут межрасовые связи укрепляются без всякой пропаганды. И без отрыва от производства. Живут же люди. Не то что некоторые, кто тратит лучшие годы жизни на инспекции и отчеты. Эфру вот такая жизнь устраивает, он-то целибат блюдет. Но не все же Эфра!</p>
<p>Эфра сверкнул на Тхарава огненным глазом, но копытом бить не стал.</p>
<p>— Откуда у вас эти духи, мисс? — буркнул он.</p>
<p>— Это подарок.</p>
<p>— Директора?</p>
<p>— Нет, — ответил директор Тхарав вместо мисс. — В этих льдах у меня все равно насморк, так что какая разница…</p>
<p>— Стоп, — велел Эфра, наливаясь тревожной синевой. — Где вы их храните?</p>
<p>— Ношу с собой. Вещь ценная, а на стройке уже было несколько мелких краж. Тем более я привыкла обновлять запах в середине дня. Духи на самом деле нестойкие.</p>
<p>— Позвольте поглядеть, — вклинился Скотт.</p>
<p>Мисс Войцеховская запустила руку в поясную сумку, пошарила в ней. Потом пошарила еще. И еще. И в итоге вынула пустую ладонь.</p>
<p>— Они пропали, — упавшим голосом сказала она.</p>
<p>Вот так. Надо было пристегивать к поясу отдельно. Как гранату. Не совсем слезоточивый газ, но в большой концентрации вещь должна быть убойная.</p>
<p>— Утром они были?</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Когда вы снимали сумку? — подхватил Эфра.</p>
<p>— Да она всегда при мне. Ну… разве что с одеждой.</p>
<p>Она посмотрела на директора Тхарава. И все посмотрели на директора Тхарава. Директор полиловел. Вместе с синим Эфрой они образовывали красивое цветовое сочетание.</p>
<p>— Вы же не думаете, что я сломал оборудование на собственном заводе?! Иоанна!</p>
<p>— Стойте! — воскликнула мисс Войцеховская. — Еще я снимала ее в столовой за завтраком. Когда делала заказ и отходила.</p>
<p>— И не боялись оставлять без присмотра такую ценную вещь? — голос Эфры был таким кислым, что его можно было использовать вместо маринада. — С вашими кражами, о которых я почему-то ничего не знаю.</p>
<p>Ой, подумал Скотт. Это уже мне. Но где мелкие кражи, а где Сопротивление!</p>
<p>— Но ведь я не одна завтракала. Мой помощник посторожил вещи.</p>
<p>— Так. А случайно не он ли привез вам эти духи?</p>
<p>— Ну да. Когда был на Айе в свой отпуск.</p>
<p>— А про кражи, — уточнил Скотт, — не он ли вам рассказал?</p>
<p>— Да, он, — медленно произнесли мисс Войцеховская, и темное облачко набежало на ее белый высокий лоб. — Сказал, чтобы я была аккуратнее.</p>
<p>Эфра и Скотт развернулись в сторону сотрудников, которые нарушили строй и столпились, наблюдая за неожиданным представлением с директором в роли героя-любовника.</p>
<p>— Лайги! — позвала мисс Войцеховская звенящим, как металл на морозе, голосом.</p>
<p>Молодой ангара красивого сине-зеленого оттенка вдруг оттолкнул стоящего рядом турианца и большими скачками понесся прочь. Скотт дернулся было следом, но понял, что его вмешательство не требуется. Профессионалам помогать — только портить.</p>
<p>А ведь мог запереться и все отрицать, размышлял Скотт, наблюдая, как бойцы Сопротивления укладывают диверсанта в пол и заламывают ему руки за спину. Капюшон Лайги раздувался, как у яростной кобры, но он молчал. Это Эфра его спугнул своим лицом лица. Ох уж эти ангара. Все у них поперек физиономии написано большими буквами. Уж если Эфра недоволен, то это видно за километр. Когда доволен, впрочем, тоже. У него складка между бровями пропадает.</p>
<p>— Отвести его в транспортер, — велел Эфра. Складка между его бровями была на месте, и в ней лежала черная тень. — Глаз не спускать.</p>
<p>— Директор Тхарав, — обернулся Скотт к директору, который яростным шепотом что-то втолковывал мисс Войцеховской, — вы скоро сможете приступить к ремонту. Нельзя ли…</p>
<p>— Мы все сделаем настолько быстро, насколько возможно, — раздраженно отозвался Тхарав. С него еще не сошла густая краска, и он был лиловым, как свежий синяк. — Но до оценки ущерба, сами понимаете, никаких гарантий дать нельзя.</p>
<p>Скотт приуныл. Никаких гарантий, никаких результатов, никакого финального отчета. Вряд ли Танна устроит рассказ о расследовании на заводе, даже если написать задорный детектив. Танн зануда. И любимая книга у него наверняка — план бухгалтерских счетов с комментариями. Везет Скотту на зануд.</p>
<p>— Я и СЭМ поможем вам с диагностикой, — пообещал Скотт, провожая взглядом широкую спину одного из зануд, которого послала ему судьба. — Немного позже.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Первопроходец.</p>
<p>Скотт догнал Эфру уже у выхода.</p>
<p>— Что ты собираешься делать с Лайги?</p>
<p>— Пущу на удобрения. Что можно делать с преступником, Райдер? Допрошу. Нужно узнать, кто за ним стоит.</p>
<p>— Я бы поучаствовал, — заявил Скотт и шагнул за порог. — Надо бы разобраться в этой истории, пока журналисты… не налетели, — закончил он упавшим голосом.</p>
<p>Снега сияли за порогом. Звезды горели в небесах. Светился дрон, с которого вела запись неутомимая журналистка Керри Т’Весса. Сама Керри стояла спиной к входу и вдохновенно вещала.</p>
<p>—…итак, мы находимся возле того самого завода, где Эфра де Тершаав сначала незаконно задержал Первопроходца Инициативы, а потом предъявил обвинение главному инженеру завода, также сотруднице Инициативы. Эфра де Тершаав уже известен своей ксенофобной позицией, и тот факт, что он отдал приказ задержать людей без веских улик не может удивить…</p>
<p>— Керри! — рявкнул Скотт, когда к нему вернулся голос. — Какого хрена?!</p>
<p>Кери обернулась. Лицо у нее вытянулось, как резиновое.</p>
<p>— Райдер?! Но ты же под арестом!</p>
<p>— С чего ты взяла?! Что ты вообще тут делаешь? Я сейчас не про Воелд.</p>
<p>После того как объединенные силы Инициативы и ангара отбили у кеттов Меридиан, Керри заявила, что ей тесно на «Нексусе», и отправилась делать репортажи из отдаленных уголков галактики. Скотт в шутку предложил ей побывать на Воелде: морозы! льды! романтика! — и очень удивился, когда Керри на самом деле прилетела. Но он и представить не мог, что ее занесет на завод!</p>
<p>— Поступил сигнал из моего источника. — Керри прищурилась. — В сообщении говорилось, что командующий де Тершаав сначала арестовал тебя, а потом Иоанну Войцеховскую.</p>
<p>А ты примчалась на запах скандала, подумал Скотт. Страсть Керри к чернухе он хорошо помнил. Еще когда он только делал первые робкие шаги на пути Первопроходца, стоило ему прибыть на «Нексус», как Керри с горящими глазами начинала пытать: а ведь на Эосе дело плохо, да? А на Воелде? А на Элаадене? А правда, что ангара не нравится наше прибытие? Вот ей бы тогда у Эфры взять интервью…</p>
<p>— Чушь и бред, — выпалил Скотт, прежде чем упомянутый Эфра начал давать комментарии или тем более интервью. И даже взял его под руку, чтобы сигнализировать пожатиями: молчи, молчи, это моя территория! — Наше сотрудничество с Сопротивлением ангара протекает исключительно успешно. Я очень благодарен Эфре де Тершааву за содействие. Что до Иоанны Войцеховской, то она сейчас занята ремонтом заводского оборудования, поэтому вряд ли ей будет до интервью. Но я, так и быть, готов дать комментарий.</p>
<p>Прищур Керри изменился. Заискрился, как снег под звездами. Что-то неуместно лукавое померещилось Скотту в этом прищуре.</p>
<p>— Договорились, Райдер. Жду тебя у твоего «Кочевника».</p>
<p>— Как-то быстро она сдалась, — пробормотал Скотт, когда Керри пошла к припаркованному транспортеру. Дрон летел за ней с тихим гудением. — На нее не похоже.</p>
<p>— Кажется, Райдер, мне нужно тебя поблагодарить, — веско произнес Эфра.</p>
<p>— Да ладно, мы с ней давние знакомые, договоримся.</p>
<p>— Не за это.</p>
<p>— А?</p>
<p>— Райдер, — Эфра повернул голову и посмотрел на Скотта сверху вниз, — ты что, не понял? Вся эта история была не затем, чтобы осложнить жизнь Инициативе. Она должна была осложнить жизнь мне.</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь… — начал Скотт и осекся. Мысли в его голове забегали быстрее. Эфра не мешал и ждал, пока логические цепочки выстроятся. И образуют фигуру в форме слова FUCK.</p>
<p>— То есть, — продолжил Скотт, — на заводе происходит авария, ты сначала хватаешь меня, потом, если уж со мной не выгорит, находишь главного инженера, а потом…</p>
<p>— А потом вскрывается, что вы оба вовсе ни при чем, — подхватил Эфра. — Ответственность на себя берут Роекаар. Или еще кто-то из ангара. Эту историю тут же подхватывают журналисты.</p>
<p>— И все вокруг начинают орать, что ты ограниченный ксенофоб, — подытожил Скотт. — И отстал от последних тенденций всеобщей толерантности.</p>
<p>Эфра скривил губы, но спорить не стал. Картина выходила убедительная.</p>
<p>— И кому это надо? — спросил Скотт.</p>
<p>Массивные плечи под рофджином поднялись и опустились.</p>
<p>— На Айе есть те, кому я мешаю. Раньше, когда мы воевали с кеттами, я был нужен, и никто не рисковал выступать открыто. Впрочем, и сейчас, как видишь, открыто не выступают.</p>
<p>— Получается, мы оказали тебе дурную услугу, прогнав кеттов, — усмехнулся Скотт.</p>
<p>Эфра сделал вроде бы легкое движение локтем, но Скотта колыхнуло, как белье на веревке.</p>
<p>— Райдер, даже если завтра меня отправят в отставку в самый далекий даар на Воелде, я буду благодарен за то, что вы поддержали нашу борьбу с кеттами. Победа и моя карьера — несравнимые категории.</p>
<p>Туго у партизан с юмором, вздохнул про себя Скотт. Трудно идет, трудно! Руку вот локтем зажал, так и сломать можно, а рука-то не казенная.</p>
<p>— А, — сказал Скотт. — А… этот Лайги или его сообщник был уверен, что ты арестуешь меня и мисс Войцеховскую, иначе он не сообщил бы Керри. Да я и сам думал, что у нас будет долгое разбирательство.</p>
<p>— Что бы там ни думали некоторые, — процедил Эфра, — я не бросаю никого в изолятор без веских оснований.</p>
<p>— Ну да, ну да, и твои личные чувства не мешают тебе судить беспристрастно, — протянул Скотт.</p>
<p>— В моем случае, — произнес Эфра, глядя в небо, — личные чувства скорее побуждали меня не судить по первому впечатлению и докопаться до истины. В некоторых случаях эти чувства крайне трудно подавить, несмотря на все данные себе обещания. И даже несмотря на политическую обстановку, которая мне совершенно не нравится.</p>
<p>Скотт моргнул и тоже посмотрел на небо. Звезды переливались и подмигивали, как будто на что-то намекали.</p>
<p>— Ага, — согласился он. — Несмотря на политическую обстановку… да. Можно сказать, у нас удалась командная работа.</p>
<p>Эфра вздохнул тяжело, как Драк, которому велели явиться на медосмотр.</p>
<p>— Да. Командная работа.</p>
<p>— Да. Нет, я правда ценю, что ты в нее вложился, хотя я тебе так сильно не нравлюсь.</p>
<p>— Наоборот.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Скотт и Эфра уставились друг на друга. Повисла тишина, которую нарушал только отдаленный хруст шагов у ангарского патруля за заводом. Пахло снегом, от равнины и от Эфры. До Воелда Скотт толком и не знал, как пахнет снег.</p>
<p>Он осторожно вытащил руку из-под локтя Эфры.</p>
<p>— Мне, пожалуй, надо идти. Керри ждет… и я обещал помочь электрикам с диагностикой…</p>
<p>— Мне тоже пора, — бесцветно сказал Эфра. — Нужно расследовать это дело до конца.</p>
<p>Скотт кивнул и отошел на шаг. Эфра снова перевел взгляд на небо.</p>
<p>— А ты еще вернешься сюда? — спохватился Скотт.</p>
<p>Эфра моментально нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Райдер! Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что завод в таком состоянии принимать нельзя. Разумеется, мне придется прилететь с проверкой!</p>
<p>— Конечно, — сказал Скотт и широко улыбнулся. Он порадовался было, что забрало шлема скрывает эту сияющую улыбку, но тут же понял, что забыл опустить забрало при выходе. Тогда он развернулся, сбежал через ступеньку с крыльца и отправился к «Кочевнику», неприлично довольный для человека, которому предстоит объясняться сначала с прессой, а потом с начальством. «Когда наш Джонни вернется к нам, ура, ура», — насвистывал Скотт, и звезды Андромеды слушали его свист.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>